


6th Element: Clear Skies

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 6th planateer, an Æther Planateer joins the planateer from Australia but she is Guyanese. An Artic Ternn from Antartica  also joins them on its migration to the Artic circle. Meanwhile the planateers' powers aren't enough to stop the pollution. Greedy Corporate owners like Greedily, Plunder, etc. are in their way not allowing Cannibis Hemp, which would replace diesel fuel and crude oil based plastics, to be legalized. The planateers, with the new planateers, must fight this catalyst for pollution, corruption and crime, to save the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Æethereal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the OCs!

It was a quiet day at Hope Island. The planateers were playing water volleyball and Succhi was swimming with snorkels. Wheeler landed in a dive when Gaia appeared and hit the ball for him. Kwami and Ma-Ti burst into laughter. "Good save, Gaia," Kwami said.

"Yeah, Wheeler could've used the help," Ma-Ti, snickered.

"Planateers, now that the score is even, I need you in the Crystal Chamber," Gaia said.

"Well as long as you brought it to a tie," Wheeler said, getting up and dusting himself off.

The planateers enterd the Crystal chamber. Gaia turned on the screen of the crystal chamber. A picture of Australia and a 5'2" girl was seen, boogie boarding on her feet at the beach. She had curly, crimson hair, long curly lashed clear almond eyes, a swarthy & radiant complexion, and vest over shirt/flair skwirt. She wore a seashell necklace and boogie boarded along the edge of coast, neatly. She was about 23.

"Who is she," Wheeler asked,

"She boogie boards nicely," Gi added

"And where are the eco villians," Linka asked.

"What does she have to do with an eco mission," Kwami asked.

"This is our 6th planateer," Gaia siad, "the Æther planateer. I want you to go fetch her and give her the ring. Then she will lead you to the next planateer in the last continent, an Artic Tern," Gaia told them.

"What are we getting animals for planateers now," Wheeler asked.

"Do you mean Antartica," Linka asked.

"No and yes," Gaia replied to Wheeler and Linka. "I just want you to see the bird's migration yourself," Gaia told Wheeler, "plus there is talk about moving the polar bears to the Anartic, I think it's something you should help the people consider."

"How are we going to find her," Ma-Ti asked.

"This ring will lead you to her," Gaia said, "she is currently in New South Whales." Gaia held up a ring with a clear Fuscia colored stone and a shimmery Fuscia colored swirl inside.

"We're up with that, Gaia," Linka exclaimed.

"You mean 'down', Ruski Tuski," Wheeler replied.

They got in the Geocruiser, painted lime green, sometimes camaflouge in the years. It was 6 years after the planateers formed. The older four were 26 and Ma-Ti was 23. They were full time planateers, the older 4 had their higher degrees in sciences related to their elements. Kwami's was earth science and he politically active for environmental issues. Gi's was Marine Biology and she actively campaigned to save coral life by not dumping waste in the ocean. Linka's was Computer Aided Drafting which she used to for eco-friendly Civil drafting (highways, bridges, flood control projects, sewage systems) and Electrical drafting (electrical equipment, wiring in communication centers and power plants) to protect birds which was her minor, Ornithology. Wheeler's was business where he was part of and helped run a small but eco-friendly company of occupation and health saftey technicians and forester and forestry technician. Ma-Ti had a bacheleor's degree in psychology and a minor in human studies. He did some psychology of computing.

After hours of flying over oceans they reached the land down under. The Geocruiser landed in some beachy area. Ma-Ti felt the Fuscia ring on his other finger. His clear peach colored stone with a shimmery peach orange colored heart inside ring was on his other finger.


	2. Chapter 2

The Geocruiser landed on the sand of the Australian coast. The glass top opened and the planateers got out. “Where do we begin looking,” Wheeler asked.

“We must start with the local area,” Ma-Ti said.

“There’s a local surf of the sandcastle competition today,” Gi said, pointing at a sign, “Why don’ t we enter there?”

“Good idea,” Kwami said.

“Yeah I can catch a good surf,” Wheeler said, proudly.

“Don’t get behind yourself, Yankee,” Linka retorted.

“You mean ahead of yourself,” Gi supplied.

“Yeah that,” Linka replied.

“Let’s go sign up,” Kwami said. The group went to the sign up sheet and signed up.

“How are we sure she will be here,” Ma-Ti asked.

“Everyone here usually shows up to this,” Gi said, “the locals come here atleast once a week or they pass by wherever they head to in this area.”

“She come around here one day,” Ma-Ti added. “Let me see if she’s here today. Heart!” Ma-Ti put his peach ring to the fuscia ring, both stones facing each other and held them both up to his head. “She is here!”

“Da and we know what she looks like,” Linka exclaimed.

“Now we just have to scout her,” Gi said, “her name is Ciya and she looks like this.” Gi held up a picture of Ciya. There were 5 copies for each planateer, Gi handed a copy to everyone.

“Let’s split up and see if we can find her,” Kwami said, “and whichever of us finds her send Ma-Ti a signal who will signal all of us.”

“Alright,” Wheeler said, “what direction do we start?”

“She is near the water,” Ma-Ti said. They split up, looking for someone with the description of Ciya.

Wheeler got annoyed looks from all the girls who thought he was checking them out. But they calmed down when Wheeler held Ciya’s picture up.

Kwami went around holding up Ciya’s picture asking if anyone saw her.

Gi looked at Ciya’s picture then at the people milling around. “Do any of you know where I can find her,” Gi asks, holding Ciya’s picture.

“Does anyone know this girl,” Linka asks.

Ma-Ti uses his ring and Ciya’s ring to sense her location. Guys she is left of the lifeguard, Ma-Ti mentally tells everyone as he walks in that direction. “Have you seen this girl,” Ma-Ti asks the lifeguard as he passes by.

“Ciya,” the lifeguard asks, “she has entered our sandcastle competition like she does every year. She is probably near the water.”

The lifeguard says she is near the water, Ma-Ti mentally told the other planateers, she is part of the sandcastle competition.

That’s great, we’ll go find her, Gi replies, mentally.

Great work, Ma-Ti, we’re coming, Linka mentally replies.

Alright Ma-Ti, Wheeler exclaims.

Good work Ma-Ti, we’ll search the edge of the water, Kwami mentally replies.

The planateers walk along the coast, seeing various people building sandcastles. Then Ma-Ti spots a curly, crimson haired girl with a mountains, trees, and a large an open sandcastle surrounded by mountains, trees, and rivers/holes dug in with beachwater. He holds the heart ring against the fuscia ring up against his head and the signal is strong.

Guys I found- Ma-Ti mentally starts to say but he is distracted by a plastic float being washed directly in front of the girl’s sandcastle. He sees a boogie board lying on the water, jumps on it and slides along the coast until he is in front of the plastic float. The girl squeaks in surprise as Ma-Ti catches the plastic float. He didn’t notice the Fuscia ring fly off his hand and land in the little pond of the castle’s courtyard with a tiny plop. Then he slides a little further until he stops sliding. He gets off he boogie board and walks to the sand, putting the float down.

“Thanks for saving my sandcastle,” the girl says shyly, standing up. Ma-Ti notices how nice she looks under the sun. She is wearing a short fuscia tankini and a tan flair net beach dress and her hair is half up at the top with a loose braid in the front. She also pink sea shell earrings, braclet, and anklet.

“Anytime,” Ma-Ti replies, “I didn’t want your hard work to be ruined.”

“Thanks,” Ciya replied, “it’s nothing. I made this last year.”

“It’s unique,” Ma-Ti said, looking at it. “You added nature in it.”

Ciya blushed, looking pleased. “I think we don’t have enough nature in life,” she said, “so I wanted to add the nature that is part of our abodes.”

“I think you have a nice chance of winning,” Ma-Ti said.

Ciya smiled. “Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without you saving it from the board.” Ciya looked at him. “I’m Ciya, what’s your name?”

“I’m Ma-Ti,” Ma-Ti replied with a smile. Ma-Ti remembered why they came to find Ciya. “I was looking for you,” he told Ciya.

“You were,” Ciya asked, curiously, “are you one of the judges?”

“Not exactly, but let my friends come first before I explain anything,”

“Okay,” Ciya replied, looking at him curiously. Ma-Ti held his ring up to his head, guys I find her, follow my heart signals.

Gi, Wheeler, Kwami, and Linka came from three different directions towards Ma-Ti. Wheeler had a slush in his hand. “Good work little buddy, you found her,” Wheeler exclaimed.

“Ciya these are my friends the planateers,” Ma-Ti said, “Wheeler, Gi, Kwami, Linka this is Ciya.”

“Nice to meet you, Ciya, I’m Gi” Gi said.

“Nice to meet you,Gi” Ciya replied.

“Nice meeting you, I’m Linka,” Linka said.

“Nice to meet you,” Ciya replied.

“Hi, I’m Kwami,” Kwami said, also extending his hand. Ciya shook his hand and greeted him too.

“Hi,” Ciya replied.

“Hey there, I’m Wheeler,” Wheeler extended his hand smoothly.

“Hey,” Ciya replied.

“Why were you looking for me,” Ciya asked, “if you’re not the judges?”

“Well you see Ciya,” Wheeler said, “as Ma-Ti told you’re, we’re planateers. And we’re looking for another member.”

“What he means to say is you were chosen to be a planateer like us,” Gi said.

“What’s a planateer,” Ciya asked. She noticed the ring in the ‘pond’ of her castle. She picked it up.

“Put it on,” Ma-Ti urged her. Ciya put the ring on her finger and it glowed.

“Welcome to the group,” Gaia said, appearing from the water. “You are the 6th planateer, the Aether planateer.” Gaia explained what she explained to the other planaters.

“Gaia gave us our rings a little differently,” Gi told her, smiling, “A dolphin threw mine to me.”

“And a bird dropped mine to me,” Linka said.

“Mine came out of a flame on a lid,” Wheeler said.

“Mine came from the earth like a precious gem,” Kwami said.

“And Suchi gave me mine after I saved him,” Ma-Ti said, motioning towards a little monkey who skipped up to them holding a slushi like Wheeler. “Your power is Aether the power to make things livelier,” Gaia told her, “try it.”

“Sounds like she got the power of partying,” Wheeler muttered. Linka nudged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciya put her new ring on her finger and pointed the ring at a seagul with its feet in the water. " _Æ_ ther," she said. A fuscia beam shot at the seagul and it danced up the waves with more energy. "Wow," Ciya said.

"You can also clean up something and create an intervening  substance to allow signals to travel through."

"So she also has the power of cellphone towers," Wheeler said, dryly. This time Gi elbowed him.

"I think that's very useful," Gi said, "we can always get a signal with her power."

"Yes it will come handy in situations where we need to contact someone but there is no signal," Kwami said.

"Try it again on that dirty seashell," Gaia said. Ciya pointed her ring at the dirty seashell and said ' _Æ _ether',_ _a fuscia beam shot out again at the seashell which was automatically cleaned.__

__"Point it at the guy with the cellphone," Wheeler said, mischeviously._ _

__"Bohze moy, yankee," Linka exclaimed, "he already has a signal."_ _

__"Yes it will only allow the signals to pass through more clearly," Ma-Ti said, "plus it's just sending signals at us."  
_ _

__"Try it," Gaia said. Ciya pointed her ring at the cellphone and said_ _ __'_ Æ _ether' again. "Perhaps you can use it to direct signals in non harmful paths." The guy's face became brighter hearing the other person clearly.__

__"One of the most important things," Gaia said as Ciya admired her new ring, "is teamwork. Each power is great alone but together the possibilities are endless! Such as when all the powers are used to summon Captain Planet. Good luck planateers. Welcome aboard Ciya, you are now and forever a planateer!" Gaia disappeared._ _

__"Who's Captain Planet," Ciya asked._ _

__"You'll see in time," Gi replied._ _

__"Right now we don't have a mission but we're going to follow some Artic Tern for some reason," Wheeler said. "Gaia must be giving you an easy day since you joined late," he told Ciya._ _

__"Well it may not be that easy," Ma-Ti replied. Suchi ran up with his ice cone. He held his hand out to Ciya, squaking._ _

__Ciya laughed and shook it. "Well the monkey likes you," Wheeler said, "you passed the test."_ _

__"Of course Suchi would like her," Ma-Ti exclaimed then his face flushed as everyone looked at him._ _

__"Let's go," Gi exclaimed. Ciya followed them to the Geocruiser._ _

__"So how long have you lived here," Linka asked Ciya._ _

__"Since I was born," she replied. Suddenly they saw Verminous Skum talking on the his cell near a 'hemp for a better green future' advertisement. The planateers moved to hide behind a cluster of palm trees. Ciya followed them._ _

__"What's Skum doing here," Kwami asked._ _

__"Who's Skum," Ciya asked, looking at the strange rat man in amazement._ _

__"He lives up to his name," Gi replied. "He's one of the eco villains we battle to save the world."  
_ _

__"No way he'd support that add," Wheeler said, "unless he's trying to get someone hooked..."_ _

__Linka clenched her fist. "Skum never saves an opportunity to pollute people's inside. My cousin Borris paid the price." Gi patted her while quietly corrected 'saves' with 'wastes'  
_ _

__"I wish I could hear what the skumbag was saying," Wheeler exclaimed._ _

__"Gaia told us our powers were more powerful together," Ma-Ti said, "so if Ciya and I combined our powers we could send the signal here and I could hear the conversation."_ _

__"That's brilliant," Ciya exclaimed._ _

__"Excellent idea, Ma-Ti," Kwami complimented._ _

__"Great idea," Gi said excitedly._ _

__"Bohze Moi, good thinking," Linka cried out.  
_ _

__"Nice idea little buddy!" Wheeler poked Ma-Ti with his elbow, gently. "Impressing her when your powers combine?" Ma-Ti turned pink. Ciya didn't understand._ _

__"Okay let's try it," Kwami said, "I think Ciya should go first." The rest of the planateers agreed._ _

__"Wait, he shouldn't see us," Linka said. "Wind!" Linka pointed her ring at the Geocruiser, a diluted by the sun, lilac beam flew out and a large pile of sand blew over covering the Geocruiser. Looten didn't notice as he turend the other way, talking.  
_ _

_ _"Æther," Ciya pointed her ring at Looten. A fuscia beam shot at his phone but it was was diluted in the sunlight. Looten also didn't notice. Ciya felt some stream and directed it their way. Everyone felt it._ _

_ _"Heart," Ma-Ti said and held his ring to his head. "I hear him," Ma-Ti said, "he's arguing with Sly Sludge. Says he will continue to support legalization of Hemp. Sly Sludge doesn't want him to for his business."  
_ _

_ _"The eco villians are fighting," Linka asked, incrediously._ _

_ _"Is that good thing or a bad thing," Gi asked._ _

_ _"It could be both," Kwami said, "they could be weaker. But they will cause trouble in different ways."_ _ _ _Ma-Ti told them, "Skum says Sludge will get new business because when people get wasted on hemp they will lose their senses and pollute more. Looten and Greedily is on Skum's side.  Nukem is also against him. Nukem wants nuclear energy. Blight is on the fence, she likes Skum's idea but she thinks hemp is for hippies."_ _

_ _Gi shook her head. "They never give it a rest."_ _

_ _"Tell me about it," Wheeler added._ _

_ _"Let's go," Wheeler said. Linka blew the wind away from the Geocruiser and they got in then flew off. They followed the Artic turn like Gaia asked.  
_ _

_ _"I see you saw your mission before I told you," Gaia said, "so now you know what's going on, I want you to go to the hotspot of this issue. The United States. Where the first hemp car was built by Henry Ford."_ _

_ _  
_ _


	4. Chapter 4

The Geo-Cruiser sailed across the ocean quietly. "I've never been outside of Australia," Ciya told them.

"I've never been outside of my area until i met the planateers either," Ma-Ti said. All the other planateers had similar stories.

"We're going to fight fo the legalization of hemp now," Ciya asked.

"Yes," Gi said, "hemp is great alternative to diesel fuel and crude oil based plastics."

"Not ot mention it will clean up the Co2 already in the air," Ma-Ti added.

"It's also a closed cycle," Kwami added, "meaning it releases Co2 that has been taken in by plants not regular Co2."

"Yes I read about hemp," Ciya added, "it has many useful properites it can also replace paper, rope, twin, and not to mention teh medicinal properties."

"We agree hemp is the best choice," Linka said, "nothing else has so many uses. Electric cars use up energy-"

"And ethenal releases harmful gases if corn fields are plowed the wrong way or something," Wheeler added. "We should switch from solar power to hemp for this."

"We have," Gi chimed in. "Hemp isn't illegal on Hope Island!"

"That's right," Gaia said appearing in the sky. "Hemp is not illegal in mother nature and I support it."

"Except if we legalize it, there will be more dopes smoking dope," Linka said.

"Yeah right people get years of jail for a joint," Wheeer said, "while drinking and smoking kills more people annually than dope! And people behind serious crimes like drunk driving get less time than people smoking weed."

"He has a point," Kwami said, "alcohol and tobacco are just as harmful but still legal."

"And it does more damage," Wheeler added.

The Geo-cruiser landed in New York in Central Park. Everyone stared at them. Ma-Ti rolled his eyes. "Heart!" Peach beams came from his ring and no one noticed they were there.

"Getting liberal," Gi told Ma-Ti.

"I didn't want us to attract too much attention," Ma-Ti said.

"Well we might have to pay for parking," Wheeler quipped.

"No worries," Linka said. "Now that we have Ciya, she can navigate it back to Hope Island with her power!"

Gi closed the Geo-cruiser after they all got out. "Ready," she asked Ciya.

Ciya nodded, inconfidentally not sure if she'd manage it. "Just relax and think about nothing else," Ma-Ti told her. Ciya nodded again.

She pointed her ring at the Geo-Cruiser. "Aether!" A fuscia beam hit the geocruiser and it turned on. The GPS turned on and it raised in the air then flew towards the direction they came from. Ciya could feel the signals zooming and she directed it to Hope Island safetly in a half an hour. Ma-Ti used his power to tell the living things on Hope Island to wanr the animals of the landing and make sure none were in the way. Ciya was tired afterwards and had to use her ring to energize herself but her ring didn't work too long.

"Even useful GPS' get tired so let's go eat," Wheeler said, "you're looking at a native of the NY here!" Wheeler lead them through the NY streets in a cab to the best pizzaria, in Little Italy. They were given seats at small tables under a gazebo outside in the warm spring air.

"Ooh I've never had NY pizza before," Ciya said.

"Doll, you don't know what you have been missing," Wheeler told her.

A waiter came and asked for their drinks. "Does anyone think Looten, Skum, and Greedily will fight Sludge, Nukem, and Blight," Kwami asked.

"I think they will definitely," Gi said, "they're greedy enough to fight for anything they want."

"They could join forces," Linka said.

"They'd have to pull a lot of strings to get a bill passed that legalizes hemp but doesn't put any big company out of business," Wheeler said. "I think they'll fight it out to their deaths."

"If we know them they'll play dirty too," Ma-Ti added. Ciya listened quietly, she never saw any of the eco villains except Looten who wore a purple suit and a low ponytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be finished in a roleplay, here:  
> http://roleiplay.livejournal.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch it up a bit. This is going to become an interactive/ask questions style. Since I want to finish it up, and have not much plans.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!(Definitely not all the quotes I use as quips. Except the OC(Ciya). I make 0 profit, this is merely for fun.

Lighting strikes in the Rainforest Cafe, and rain fall at the side panels. "So which powers do you each have again?"-Ciya asked.

"Earth!"-Kwami said, holding up his green ring, which glew.

"Fire!"-Wheeler said, holding up his red ring, which glew.

"Wind!"-Linka said, holding up her lilic ring, which glew.

"Water!"-Gi said, holding up her blue ring, which glew.

 "Heart!"-Ma-Ti said, holding up his deep orange ring, which glew.

"And I'm Aether, the unearthliest power!"-Ciya said, bringing her hand with her ring, which glew, up.

"Da!"-Linka said, as the planateers smiled. None of them noticed until hen Captain Planet appeared, in a ball of light.

They all looked at Ciya, accusingly.

 **"When your powers combine! I am Captain Planet your host!"** The light disappeared to show Captain Planet in a turqoise suit, matching tie, and a silver microphone. "Good day ladies, and ecovillains!"

Plunder, Blight, Hoggish Greedly, Sly Sludge, Vernimous Skumm, and their sidekicks put their menus down. They weren't out of view anymore. Gaia also appearedi in the fish bowl. "How quaint Gaia," Zarm sneered.

"Atleast I'm not on the menu," Gaia returned where Zarm's face was. Zarm disappeared.

"Okay, audience, I want you to ask the planateers or eco villains questions, advice, and direct where this story goes!" Captain Planet said. "Remember, the power is yours!"

0 o 0 _Sponsers are eco villain pollutants *"If we can't destroy it we won't recylce it"-Hoggish Greedly* and Gaia's discount earth jewelry *"6 rings of powers for the planateers who will stop all those punks from trashing my planet"-Gaia_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving this story away since I won't be able to finish it!


End file.
